murphiepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pyschopaths
Normal People A normal person usually exhibits very normal tendancies. Such as tied shoelaces, adorning one self with clothing (it is important to note, unfortunately, that adorning one's head with underclothing is not considered "normal") and kind and friendly eyes. Also; they work everyday, partake in conversations, and smile. Not all the time. Just enough to be normal. They also tend to eat people, but only when they're dead. Eating someone alive would just be weird. Also; a normal person tends to have the correct political, religious, and cultural viewpoints, and is always up with fashion. They never do anything odd, and they are most popular. Usually, they have a partner, though this is not required. Also; their partner must resemble them in every way, with the exemption of their sex, which must be different. If they are the same, they are not normal. They do not have physical or mental disabilities. If male, their favourite colour is blue. If female, their favourite colour is pink, although red may sometimes suffice. If not, they are not normal. Usually, in terms of employment, normal males will seek a heavy labour intensive job, become muscular, dye their hair blond, and respond to most questions with "Duh", just before smiling. For females, they will usually grind their way through university, minor in minority rights, and graduate as a teacher, and tell everyone that everyone is equal, except for old white conservative males. Though this is deceptive; this is normal. Besides, no one really listens to teachers anyways. This is also normal. Controversy; The author of this article is currently banned from Murphiepedia; for many angrily written pages. In fact, some people feel that he is not normal. The rest of the article will be written by someone else, who is more normal. Pyschopaths GREETINGS! I AM SHAELEMON, RULER OF THE LEMON EMPIRE! I, Shaelemon, a completely normal person, and totally not a lemon/human hybrid, will be stepping in for the banned author. The poor guy, he must have been writing this with multicultural markers to get banned that hard. Now, a psychopath is a person who is not the same as everybody else. They are the ones who don't follow the crowd, they are people who don't listen to The Bieber or Half A Cent like a real normal person would. Don't wear the same clothes as everyone else? You're a psychopath. Have your own opinion? You're a psychopath. Eat an egg from the left side first instead of the right side? Psychopath. It's just considered unnatural by the normals everywhere. Unforfunately, there is discrepency as to whether or not chanting "Oh BABY BABY BABY NO" is really normal or not, so our esteemed pyschopaths may actually be the cultural intellectuals of society. With higher suicide rates than normals, and higher rates of failure, due to shunning, few of them are likely to get far enough to show everyone that. But I disgress, perhaps, if pyschopaths are really more normal than we think they are, they are providing a balance to the world without us even knowing it.